Perry and Della's Early Years
by DooWopGal
Summary: I have worked on this story for the past 3 months and hope that you love it as much as I. This is my version of how they met and their untold relationship.


The big night had come that Della had eagerly waited for

The big night had come that Della had eagerly waited for. It was the first time that she was to attend the annual Los Angeles County Bar Association Winter Gala as a guest. Perry knew that Della was eager to attend since it was the talk of the courthouse for months. Perry had attended the ball last year with Laura. Della knew something happened that night between them that had resulted in their breakup. Not even Paul knew. Della had found the perfect gown and had a matching bowtie made for Perry's tuxedo. Nothing could go wrong tonight. Unfortunately she had heard that Laura was also attending and that she was free of her most current lover. Della was determined not to let their past interfere with her future.

Della had spent the morning at the parlor getting her hair and nails done. Perry had slept till noon--a luxury that was well deserved after the last case. He wondered how it would go tonight knowing that Laura would be there. Last year's gala was a turning point in his life. He often looked back on that night and was thankful that his relationship with Laura had ended before it got more serious. He thought about how content he was with his life now and how miserable hers had turned out. He thought about Della and how their lives and careers have intertwined. He was in awe of her beauty and boundless energy and knew that her commitment to his career was a gift that he couldn't take for granted. Even though he had trepidation's about tonight's festivities, he knew that this was something that Della did not want to miss. Della had been foremost on his mind lately, especially after the effort that she had put into his last case.

Della had Perry's tux delivered to her apartment so that he could dress there and she could surprise him with his matching bowtie. Della was purposely dressed in her silk dressing robe when the doorbell ring. She wanted Perry to see the other side of her--one that did not include office etiquette and wardrobe. Many nights after they had parted ways for the evening Della yearned for his touch, yearned for his arms around her. It always frustrated her that he was always a gentleman in every way. Tonight D was going to break thru his barrier and let him find out just what a woman he needed and she could be.

"Hello Perry, come on in. I was just putting on the finishing touches before I got dressed and lost track of time. Please excuse my appearance".

As she turned to close the door she could not help but give a little smile. Perry stumbled through the door like he was drunk. The cut of Della's robe left little to the imagination. She was the most beautiful women he had ever met. Perry wanted to sweep her up into his arms and spend the evening with her at her place instead of having to share her beauty with his peers. How silly of me he thought. Della could have her choice of any man. HE was the lucky one she chose for an escort. HE knew of the attention she draws when she enters a room. HE was the envy of every man when she was on his arm. Let them draw their own conclusions he thought.

"I could come back later if you want" he stuttered.

"No not at all Perry. You could not have timed it better. Why don't you fix us a drink while I finish dressing".

Della made sure to slowly show Perry where he could find things. She really just wanted to put her arms around his neck and overtake his lips. Della wondered how he would respond if she did that. Probably the same way he has always responded to her and that was to be a perfect gentleman. SHE loved to be escorted by him. SHE knew that when they entered the room, many of the women hoped that P would look their way. Tonight SHE was determined to change their future.

As Della headed for her bedroom, the phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment Perry while I see who it is."

"Hello, yes this is Della" she replied. "Oh hello Scott. Yes I'm fine. You know Scott I can't talk right now. I am getting ready to head out the door".

Perry sensed tenseness in Della's voice. "Yes, the gala tonight. No thank you. Mr Mason is picking me up and we have plans."

Perry was getting concerned when he rounded the corner to see Della's agitation. "We'll see. Maybe just one dance tonight. Let's wait and see how the evening goes. Thank you. Goodbye."

Della forcefully put the phone down and stood with a puzzled look on her face. "I wonder how he got my phone number?"

"Who was it?" Perry asked with concern.

"His name is Scott Kennedy. I met him at the Clerk of the Court's office during the last case. He works for the firm of Fulton & McKay--just graduated the bar. He came up and introduced himself to me as I was leaving. It took nearly a half hour to get out of that office and then he walked me to the cab stand. He invited me to lunch but I brushed him off. He must be 10 years my junior. Believe me--I can sure do without him tonight."

"Let me worry about him Della. You go on and finish dressing. I'll dress out here."

Perry watched Della return to her bedroom. Oh what he would give to be behind that door with her. That robe--her scent--that body opening to him, loving him. Hopefully tonight he would introduce her to his arms and let her know that is where she belongs. He was never sure how to approach her. Maybe the direct way would be the easiest he thought.

Perry had just finished tying his shoes when he heard Della's bedroom door open. He stood up and was tightening his belt as he turn toward her. His jaw dropped

"Well, what do you think?" Della asked as she spun around. Perry was speechless over her beauty. "I searched high and low for this dress. Forgive me Perry but I had a matching bowtie made for you. You don't have to wear it if it makes you uncomfortable." It matched the plaid pattern of her bodice.

"I would be honored" Perry stated as he took the tie from her hands. Della stood in front of Perry as she helped him take off his old tie and put the new one on. She loved the smell of him. He was freshly shaven and oh that aftershave. Funny he never used that brand in the office--just after hours. Perry never took his eyes off of Della. She had finished adjusting his tie and was straightening his jacket when Perry reached up and took her hands in his.

"Della you have never looked more beautiful. The tie is wonderful. People will think we are two-of-a-kind tonight. That should start some tongues wagging."

"Like they don't already?" Della giggled. Della brushed his lapel and made the final adjustment on his tie. "You look very handsome tonight. If anyone teases you about your tie you just send them my way. I just want everyone to know who to bring you back to if you get lost" Della whispered.

Perry smiled. "I could say that about you." Perry took his finger and lifted Della's face up to meet his gaze. "Tonight is ours."

'Tonight?' Della wondered. Perry stepped closer to Della and put his hands on her shoulders. Della shook with nervousness as he neared her face. 'Could this could be it' Della thought? How long she had anticipated his kiss--his arms around her. 'Knees please don't give out' she told herself. 'This beautiful woman' Perry thought. 'Why have I waited so long--wasted loneliness--afraid to approach her'. His frustration was pent up in him. Perry wanted to show Della that she would never lack of or question his love. Tonight things were going to change. Tonight his wants could come true.

Della jumped as she heard the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?"

"I hired a driver tonight. That is probably him and he is late" Perry stammered as he looked at his watch. I'll get the door."

'What timing' Della thought.

Remind me not to tip this guy Perry scowled to himself as he opened the door. "Is this the Perry Mason residence?" asked the chauffeur. "Yes we will be right down" Perry lectured as he closed the door. Perry picked up Della's wrap and draped in on her shoulders. Della spun around to face Perry. "Lets make this an evening to remember" cooed Della and she put her arm in Perry. "Lets" whispered Perry and he patted her hand. As he locked the door behind them Perry thought to himself 'yes let's--let's make this our first night of many'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry and Della had arrived at the gala and entered the reception room. "Perry Mason and guest Della Street" Perry reported to the receptionist as they approached the check-in table. The receptionist fumbled thru the files. "Here you are--Mr Mason and Miss Street." Perry took the wrap from Della's shoulders and started to walk to the coat room. "Oh Mr Mason, I am so glad you came. I've always wanted to meet you" the receptionist swooned as she gave him a wink. Perry glanced at Della. "I'm glad he came to" Della retorted. Perry grabbed Della's arm as they walked towards the ballroom.

"My dear Miss Street" Perry smiled. "You need to be enjoying yourself."

"Well she might as well have torn her clothes off for you with a reply like that" Della snarled.

Perry took Della's hand and led her to the side of the walkway. "Della do you realize that we met in that same situation?"

"Yes I remember watching you come in with Laura. You approached me while Laura stopped to chat with Attorney General Bellingham." Della put her finger on Perry's lips. "You smiled at me and thanked me."

Perry smiled and lowered his face to gaze into Della's eyes. "If you must know Miss Street, I saw you from across the room and purposely came over. I just had to introduce myself and find out your name."

"I'm so glad you did."

"So am I. Now come along Miss Street. Let the festivities begin." Perry took her arm in his and into the ballroom they strolled.

The band was playing and the room was decorated in festive holiday decor. The tables surrounded the dance floor. "Oh Perry, they really outdid themselves this year with the decorations. Which table did they assign us to?" Perry pulled the tickets out of his coat pocket. "Let's see...they put us at table 9 seats 2 & 3. We'll find them later. Right now Miss Street I could use a drink. How about you?"

"Lead the way Mr Mason." Perry took Della's arm and entwined it with his. He couldn't help but notice the glances Della drew as they approached the bar and placed their order.

"Perry, Della--over here!"

"Well hello Hamilton" Perry smiled as he reached over and shook his hand. "It's good to see you."

"Perry Mason, Della Street--this is my wife Pattie."

"Mrs Burger our pleasure. Hamilton is quite the formidable opponent in the courtroom--you should be proud."

"I am Mr Mason. Miss Street what a beautiful gown. Wherever did you find it?"

"Well I found this shop on..."

"Perry is that you?" Laura. Perry had wondered how long it would take before she made her appearance. He had not spoken to her since their breakup. He had silently watched as she rose thru the ranks, usually leaving romance in it's wake. Laura reached down and held one of Perry's hands between her own. "I was hoping you would be here tonight." She turned towards Della. "Hello Della. I'm surprised to see you here. Last time we met I believe you were working this event."

Perry could feel Della's grip tighten on his arm. "I thought we all did in some way" Della seethed thru her smile.

"Well if you all will excuse Miss Street and I, it looks like our drinks are ready and we need to find our seats. It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs Burger. I hope we will meet again soon. Hamilton" he nodded. "Goodbye Laura."

Laura kept Perry's hand in hers as he turned to leave. "Perry I hope we can share a dance on the floor tonight?"

"Perhaps" Perry replied, releasing her grasp. He put his arm around Della as he led her away.

'So she wants to dance with him' thought Della. 'That cow--the nerve and her with no date. I guess I will have to keep him busy in that department.' "Here's your drink Miss Street. Now shall we find our seats?"

"Perry I would like to mingle a while if you don't mind." Della knew that she had to get Laura off of her mind.

"Not at all Della. Your wish is my command." Perry enjoyed being with Della as she worked the crowd. He followed her from guest to guest, amazed at her candor and knowledge of any conversation she entered into. He watched as the men undressed her in their mind and the women envied her. He watched as she discreetly refused business cards from attorneys wanting her services. He listened to her describe their past cases and outcomes. He knew how fortunate he was.

The band had stopped playing and it was a cue for guests to find their seats for the upcoming festivities. Perry took Della by the hand as they started to weave their way to their table.

"Oh there you are. I have been searching high and low for you."

"I see you finally found me then" replied a startled Della. "Perry this is Scott Kennedy."

"Nice to meet you Mr Kennedy. Now if you will excuse us Della and I must find our seats."

"Here I know where they are. Follow me" replied Scott as he reached for Della's arm.

Perry stepped between Della and Scott. "Excuse me Mr Kennedy, but how would you know where our seats are" questioned Perry.

"I was on the seating committee this year. I put Miss Street between you and I. Come with me Della and I will show you to your chair" again grabbing for Della's arm.

"Excuse me again Mr Kennedy" Perry spoke in a courtroom manner, intentionally pulling Scott out of the view of Della. "Miss Street and I can manage on our own. Good evening sir."

"OK Mason. Tough guy huh? Della will come to her senses. Don't think that I am going away."

Perry stepped up and was within inches of Scott's face. "Good night Mr Kennedy. I hope we will meet again under less crowded circumstances." He could feel Della pull at his arm.

"Della please save me a dance or two won't you?" Scott quizzed Della. Perry glared at him as turned to walk away.

"Perry what on earth?" She knew that Perry was hot under to collar. "Come on Perry lets step outside for a moment."

As they reached the patio Della turned and faced Perry. "I don't know what that was all about and perhaps I don't ever want to know. Perry we are here tonight to enjoy the festivities, remember?"

Perry couldn't help but smile at Della's pout. Perry wrapped his arms around Della and gently pulled her to him. Their eyes spoke and their lips touched. Della was hungry for his passion. He broke away after realizing they were not alone anymore. "Della you are right. We ARE here tonight to enjoy the festivities and that includes who we choose to enjoy the festivities with. Laura and our Mr Kennedy are not the ones. Now let's head inside and find out how we can sit elsewhere. Della is he the guy who called you earlier at your apartment?"

"I'm afraid it is" Della replied as she wiped her lipstick off of Perry. "Perry he gives me the willies. Do you think they will let us exchange our dinner tickets for another table?"

"My dear Miss Street. You do have a devious mind. Let's see what we can do. Come with me."

Perry and Della wove their way back to the check-in table. "Della you stay here and watch the master at work!" Perry winked as he proceeded to strike up a conversation with the receptionist who so fondly welcomed him earlier. Della saw her shuffle thru the unclaimed tickets and make an exchange with Perry, all the while stroking her fingertips across Perry's hand. Perry left the table and returned to Della with their new seating assignment. "Now Miss Street shall we go find our seats?"

"Yes Perry I'm starving" replied Della. They re-entered the ballroom and quickly found their table. They were seated with a few acquaintances from the court house, along with a couple they just met. Hamilton and his wife Pattie were at the table next to them and frequently joined in on their conversations. Perry hardly ever took his eyes off of Della, as did the other men at the table. Their dates complimented him on his bowtie, all the while envious of Della. They had just been served the dinner salad when Scott appeared.

"Della why are you sitting her?" he gruffed.

"Well Scott..."

Perry stood up in front of Della and faced Scott. "Mr Kennedy we meet again." The tone in Perry's voice equaled his courtroom theatrics, which drew Hamilton's attention. Hamilton sensed that this was not a friendly conversation and rose up to stand beside Perry.

"I know what you are trying to do Mason, but I've warned you. It won't work"

"Then warn me again Mr Kennedy" boomed Perry.

"Yes I'd like to hear this too" chimed Hamilton.

Scott glared at the both of them, his jaw clenched with anger. "We will meet again Mason" Scott thundered as he turned to walk away.

"I'll be waiting" Perry replied. Perry turned to Hamilton and shook his hand. "Thanks Hamilton, I appreciate your help but I think I can handle our Mr Kennedy."

"Perry who was that guy?" Hamilton asked.

"Someone who has his own designs towards Della. That was the second run-in I've had with him tonight."

"Perry stop by my office on Monday and let's get a restraining order against him. In the meantime keep a good eye on her."

"Hamilton trust me--I will." The men again shook hands and returned to their seats. That lucky dog thought Hamilton. What man didn't want Della's attention. What she saw in Perry was beyond him, but how he wished he was in Perry's shoes.

After the dinner had finished, there was the usual speeches given by too many attorneys. When the music finally returned Perry wasted no time in getting Della out on the dance floor. He wanted to hold her in his arms, uninterrupted, hoping that after tonight she would be his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The band was on their last song before their break. Perry and Della had danced non-stop since dinner and never once thought about leaving the dance floor. Perry held Della close as he silently inhaled her beauty. She followed his lead with sweeping elegance.

"Perry?" Della whispered as they swayed to the sensuous beat. She was careful not to cause any distraction as she discreetly unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket and slid her arm beneath the fabric. "Did you mean it when you told me earlier that my wish is your command?"

"Della you just say the word" Perry whispered as he moved his hand to the small of her back.

'This was it' Della thought. 'Say it now--put it on the line. Tell him how you feel now or never bring it up again.' She wanted him to know that she felt so alive wrapped in his arms. He felt so masculine and protective, especially after tonight's run-ins with Scott. She could feel his need for her as they danced.

"Perry I've had a wonderful time tonight. Have you?"

"How could I not? I'm in the company of the most beautiful, exciting woman that I have ever met."

With that Perry left himself open and he worried how she would respond. Did he blow it? Would she turn away?

Della lowered her gaze at Perry and smiled. "Perry I need a man tonight. I need to feel like a woman."

Perry pulled back and looked at Della, unable to speak. His eyes questioned her.

"Um mmm" Della groaned in her deep sultry voice. Della could feel Perry's excitement growing.

"I'll be your man" moaned Perry as he pulled her closer.

"I never doubted you would" Della cooed. She could feel Perry's pent up passion as they danced. D silently giggled to herself as she wondered if he could walk off the dance floor.

Just then the music stopped and it was the cue for the bands break. As the couples where leaving the dance floor Perry motioned to Della. "Let's step away for a moment and get some fresh air. Again they entered the patio and Perry pulled Della over to a vacant corner. "Della are you sure? This could have implications you know--gossip!"

"Perry we are already in the newspaper. So now the stories will just be true instead of speculation. Of course if you don't want..."

"Della there will be no turning back. I need you desperately in my life both personal and professional."

"And I you. So counselor what do we do now?"

"Della I need about 10 minutes. Wait here for me."

"Actually I need to use the powder room. I'll wait for you outside the door when I am done."

Perry escorted Della to the lounge after they had stopped to converse with a few guests. P thought they would never make it through the crowd.

"I won't be long Della." Perry disappeared into the crowd as Della entered the lounge. She heard her name called.

"Hello Della. I was hoping we could have a private chat away from Perry. Looks like now we have our chance."

Della strolled over to Laura. "Private chat about what?" Della asked coyly. Laura's eyes had said it all earlier.

"Why Perry of course. It looks like the two of you are getting quite cozy. I haven't been able to get one dance out of him."

Della smiled a confident smile and lifted her chin as to look down on Laura. "We just seem to loose track of time. It's been such a busy evening."

"Busy isn't the word I see" sneered Laura. You are purposely keeping him from me. Della you could have your pick of any man here. Why Perry? Why want a relationship with him?"

"Perry is free to choose whom he wishes to spend his time with and when. Seems you had your chance and failed."

"Failed? Tell me Della--just what did Perry tell you about us?"

"Perry doesn't need to explain the obvious and I don't pry into his past. As for my relationship with him--it is just that--my relationship." Della did good not to show Laura that she was trembling inside. She didn't know if it was more out of anger or fear. Fear that L would try to steal him away and succeed. Fear that he would he want to start over new with her. Angry that Perry never spoke about Laura, which made Della unsure of his feelings towards Laura. Angry that she did not know where the two of them stood with Perry. Was tonight an act? Was Perry here tonight to be with Della or did he want to see Laura again. That question haunted her as she faced Laura.

"Don't forget Della, he left me once and I now regret letting him walk away. Don't make the same mistake I did because I will be waiting for him with open arms. He's a good man."

"I'll keep that in mind" snarled Della as a couple of other attendees entered the room. "I'll give Perry your regards." She had forgot all about using the restroom and just wanted to get back to Perry--to his arms. She wanted to get away from Laura. She needed Perry.

Perry was waiting just outside the powder room door and looked at his watch. It's been 15 minutes he said to himself. 'Could she have left the area while I was away?' As he started to glance at the dance floor he felt someone grab his arm.

"Della there you are. I was getting worried that maybe Scott had kidnapped you" he fretted.

"I wish he had" said Della with a trembling rage in her voice.

Perry put his hands on Della's shoulders. "Della what's wrong? Your shaking!"

"It's nothing Perry." Della tried to calm herself as she reached up to adjust his tie. "Now what was your big mystery. Where did you..."

"Hello again Perry" Laura smiled as she exited the lounge. "Are you ready for that dance yet?"

"Unfortunately Laura, Della and I must take our leave. Good night." Perry saw Laura glare at Della. He put his arm around Della's waist and led her towards the exit. "Della just what happened in there?"

"Perry let's have this conversation another time" Della choked as she held back her tears.

"No Della, let's have it now. We have to talk. The hotel bar is right over here. It should be nice and quiet." Perry found a booth in the corner and ordered two drinks from the bartender. After they slid into the booth Perry took Della's hands in his. Della could feel the tears start to well up again and could not face Perry. He lifted her chin until her gaze met his. "Apparently you had a run-in with Laura and it upset you. I know you have questions regarding my past relationship with her. I want to answer them. I want no secrets from you." Perry's eyes pleaded with Della to trust him.

"She was obviously in love with you at one point. What happened?"

"I met Laura at a Bar convention in San Francisco. She was quite the topic of conversation. It's not everyday that you meet a female lawyer you know. She loved the attention that she attracted. We had finished dinner, sitting at a table with other attorneys, and she slipped me her room key. I had a few drinks and was away from home--alone--and I accepted her invitation. I have regretted it ever since. Her self interest and promotion decided any activity we partook of. The best thing we ever did together was attend this gala last year. It was her idea of course. And that is when I first saw you. At that moment I knew I loved you. I just had to meet you. Seeing your smile was my inspiration to leave her. She saw the attention my eyes paid you that evening. When I approached you again and gave you my business card, just like other men did that night, she was watching. When you asked me if you could call me the following Monday for an interview, my world changed. I left here that night with her, but my heart was with you. I dropped her off at her apartment and never went back. I don't think I ever loved her. Infatuated maybe, but it wasn't love. I know now what love is, being with you, touching you, holding you. With her it wasn't love."

Della searched his eyes and she knew then that he truly loved her. "Perry where has this been this past year?"

Perry cleared his throat and put his finger on her lips. "It's always been there Della. Even though I was uncomfortable with my urges, my fear of driving you away overcame my need for your love and attention. Like I told you, you secretly captured my heart the first time I saw you. Any attention that I gave to you would draw unwanted publicity. I could not bring that upon you."

"She wants you back you know."

"Della she can 'want me back' until the end of time. My future is with you--us. She wants me now because no one else wants her. She's a user. I just happened to figure that out to late. Della you and I are what matters. Not Laura, and definitely not Scott."

Della put her hands on Perry's face. "I believe you Perry."

"Don't ever let her worry you again. My life began the night I met you. My past is what it is Della. You are my future, my life". Della could see the tears well up in his eyes. "I love you Della--believe me."

Della leaned over and gently kissed him. She didn't care who watching them. Neither of them saw Laura watching them thru the door.

"Just one more question" Della whispered.

"Anything my love. I'm an open book."

"Just where did you disappear to tonight?" she teased as she ran her finger down his jawline.

A smile crossed across Perry's face. "My dear Miss Street. You ask too many questions." A surprised look came across Della's face. "But if you must know, I was working on granting your wish."

"My wish?"

"Yes your wish, or have you already forgotten?"

A devious smile came across Della's face. "Oh THAT wish. Well Mr Mason are you going to be my genie tonight?"

"Della I'll be anything you want--your lover, your confidante, your best friend, your strength, your shoulder to cry on. I love you Della and am prepared to show you how."

Della leaned forward and gazed into Perry's eyes. "Then show me now. I'm ready."

Perry reached down and took a key out of his coat pocket. It was from the hotel that they were at.

"This Miss Street is where I went. I also dismissed our driver. You and I are stuck here tonight. Whatever shall we do?" Perry mischievously asked.

"I'm sure we will think of something" Della smirked as they slid out of the booth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perry unlocked the door to their suite. Room service had already delivered the champagne and roses that he had ordered. Della went the the private balcony and stood at the railing, taking in the sounds and smell of the surf below as Perry poured the champagne. He took her glass, along with a single rose, and joined her. He came behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Happy Miss Street?"

"Oh Perry, it's like a dream. Don't wake me" swooned Della.

"This is just the beginning Della" and he turned her so that she faced him. Their eyes searched each others souls. "Marry me Della." He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers softly at first and then passionately. Della readily accepted his exploration. His lips continued down her neck and then back up to her ears. Della ran her hands thru his thick hair, pulling him closer, trembling with excitement. "Perhaps we should go inside Miss Street. It's cold out here and you're shivering" he whispered.

"It's not because of the cold Perry. It's what you do to me. Perry bent down, picked Della up and carried her back into the room, closing the door but leaving the drapes open to reflect the full moon outside. He laid Della on the bed and pulled up beside her. Again he visited her lips while he pulled her close. As he started to fumble with her clothes, Della arose from the bed. "Here let me make this easier for you" Della said breathlessly and entered the bathroom.

Perry found it difficult to undress due to his anticipations. He had taken off his shoes and jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt as Della entered the room, wearing a loose fitting robe that was furnished by the hotel. "Here let me help" Della cooed in her deep sultry voice. Perry stood silently as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from his arms. She ran her hands down his chest, then reached for his belt and unbuckled it. Their eyes never parted as she unzipped his pants. He pulled her to him. Their lips met again, but this time he did not stop at her neck. He opened her robe to expose her beauty. His hands pulled her robe from her shoulders as he caressed her flesh. Again he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He quickly shed what was left of his clothes and joined her. Their passion went unchecked as Perry explored every inch of her body with his hands. Her breasts were delicious and her womanhood was warm and inviting. Her hands gently fondled him as she guided him in. Perry moaned as each plunge gave them pleasure. Never before had either of them felt such love and commitment. Never before have they given themselves so completely to another person. Never again will they wait for the love and companionship they so desperately wanted from each other

.

Perry could feel Della's body tense up as she neared her peak. Perry withdrew and again visited her delicate folds. "Perry please" Della groaned as she arched her body up to meet his again. Perry could feel his explosion build up, but concentrated only on her needs. Della fingers gripped his shoulders as she released. Perry knew that it wouldn't be long before his own. Because of the nights festivities, precautions were never brought up. Should he stop now and ask he thought. Della obviously wasn't worried. The thought of Della carrying his child was inviting. It made him even more determined to release his seed inside her. His tongue caressed her breasts as he made one last drive into her warmth, spewing his fluid spasm after spasm. After they subsided Della rolled him over onto his back and straddled him. She ran her fingers down his chest and stomach. She bent down and kissed his forehead, then his lips. She worked her way down to his nipples and playfully teased them with her tongue. She rose up and gently struggled to slide his girth into her waiting passion, moving over him with such need. She wanted every inch of her man inside her, flooding her with his juices again and again.

Exhausted they fell together on the bed with Della resting her head on his chest. She ran her fingers thru his hair as she listened to him breathe. "Perry are you awake? she whispered.

"Della my love, what have you done to me?" Perry moaned.

"Shall I stop?" Della teased.

"Shall I" he asked as he rolled her over onto her back and stretched out beside her. "Miss Street you haven't answered my question."

"What questions was that?" Della quizzed.

Perry lifted Della's chin to meet his gorgeous blue eyes. "Marry me Della. I love you."

"Perry I love you too, but marriage? Let's just be happy like this. Getting married would change things."

"You love having to sneak around and steal kisses?"

"No Perry I love you. If I married you my life would change."

"Of course it would Della but I don't follow you."

"Perry if I married you I would have to give up certain things. Don't get me wrong--I would love to be your wife but the fact is that married women don't work and if I don't work that would mean the someone else would be doing my job. My place is with you--day and night. If we keep things the way they are, we get the best of both worlds: my job, which I love, and you--which I love more." Della rolled onto Perry's chest and looked straight into Perry's eyes. "Perry look at me. Don't be disappointed. In our eyes we are married. Our lives are intertwined forever. I'm not going anywhere except by your side, in sickness and in health, til death us do part."

Perry continued to gaze into Della's eyes. How he loved this woman. She could read him like a book--his wants, his needs, now his love. "If that's what you want Della OK, but don't think I won't stop asking." Della smiled at him while she played with his chest hair. Della reached up and tenderly kissed his lips. "Della just one more thing" Perry groaned.

"What's that?" Della replied as she laid her head on Perry's chest.

"About tonight--is it safe? We never discussed precautions."

Perry could hear the sadness in her voice. "I've had several doctors tell me that I would probably never have a child. My tubes have become twisted and crimped."

"Della I'm so sorry. I didn't know".

"It's OK Perry. I've come to terms with it. Besides it's not something you go around telling people. I'm sorry Perry but I could never carry your child. I hope it doesn't change anything between us." Perry held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They woke in the morning to the sounds of the surf hitting the beach. "Good morning sleepyhead" Perry whispered as Della fought to open her eyes. She didn't know that he had been awake for the past half hour just watching her sleep. He was mesmerized by her beauty and spirit. Last night's lovemaking and passion added to his devotion to her. Twice he had asked her to marry him last night and twice she declined. At least she didn't say no he fretted.

"Perry what time is it?" Della asked groggily.

"It's time for us to make love Miss Street."

"I object counselor" signed Della as she snuggled in close to Perry.

"Overruled" Perry smiled as he slid underneath the sheet and proceeded to arouse Della's most private parts.

"Perry" she groaned as she ran her fingers thru his hair. He eagerly entered her and then playfully pulled out again and again. "You're a bad boy" Della teased as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He had no choice now but to finish what he started. It wasn't long before Della moaned with ecstasy and Perry's warmth filled her cavity. Perry fell forward onto Della and rolled onto his side. They both laid there in silence, wondering what the future held in store for them.

"I'm famished Perry. How about some breakfast" Della asked as she rose from the bed and wrapped a sheet around her.

Perry picked up the phone and dialed room service. "Hello. This is room 777. Would you please send up two orders of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, toast and coffee. Oh and one orange juice. Twenty minutes? Thank you." Perry arose from the bed and put on the robe that Della had wore shortly last night. He joined Della on the private balcony. He came behind her and put his arms around her. "That Miss Street was the last of my cash."

"What do you mean Perry?"

"I spent all the cash that I had on me last night for the room, champagne and flowers."

"Oh Perry you shouldn't have" Della exclaimed as she nuzzled her head against his.

"Yes I should have Miss Street and it was worth every dime. I would go to the poorhouse for you".

"Perry be real. I don't want you to spend your money on me" Della sighed as she caressed his arms.

"That Della is no concern of yours, however it does pose a problem about getting home. In the meantime we have this palace to ourselves until noon today and I intend to thorough enjoy my stay."

Della turned to face Perry and looked puzzled. "What do you mean 'getting home'?

"I dismissed our driver last night, remember? No cash no cab as the story goes. Don't worry yourself my pretty one. I still have one option in my bag of tricks." Perry pulled her close enough to touch noses. "My darling Della. I love you."

"And I love you. Last night was wonderful and was everything I could hope for." Della pressed her lips to Perry's--an invitation that he eagerly accepted.

They had re-entered their room when they heard someone knocking at the door. "That must be room service." Della dashed into the bathroom and closed the door. "Bring it right in here please" as Perry escorted the server to the table. He handed the server the tip and ushered him back out the door. "It's alright now Della, he's gone." Della exited the bathroom, this time wearing only a towel. "Don't we look like a couple?" she giggled. "Yes I'm sure we do--a couple in love" Perry whispered in her ear as he held her chair for her.

They both ate heartily and shared a few laughs from the activities of the previous night, catching up on the reactions and compliments they received about his matching bowtie. "Perry why didn't you just bill the office for the room?"

"Why would someone named Harold Thompson want to send a bill to Perry Mason's office?"

"Harold Thompson? Who the heck is that?" questioned Della.

"The assumed name I used to get this room. My dear Miss Street, if I had checked in as Perry Mason it would have been all over this hotel before we even made it up to this room. So I used Harold Thompson and Harold Thompson cannot bill Perry Mason's office for a hotel stay!"

Della smiled coyly. "You do think of everything don't you chief."

"Almost--but we still have to get home" Perry perplexed.

"We could call Paul. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem coming and getting us."

"I thought of that, but my concern is for you. Paul is going to put two and two together. I don't want him to come to the wrong conclusion."

"Oh Perry, Paul has probably figured us out long ago. In fact, he probably is wondering what took you so long."

"What took ME so long?"

"Yes you. A girl can't be forward and declare her feelings out of the blue you know. I've been waiting for you to at least show an interest. I just had to nudge you a little, that's all."

Perry stood up from the table and proceeded to help Della from her chair. He slowly unwrapped the towel she wore and pulled her into the robe he was wearing. "All this wasted time Della, I could just kick myself. We could have been together all this time. I'm sorry."

Della ran her fingers thru his hair. "That's behind us now Perry." She reached up and kissed his earlobe and ran her tongue down his neck.

"Della don't start something you can't stop" Perry moaned.

"Who says I want to stop" Della teased as she led Perry back to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Paul this is Perry. Hey something's come up. Could you meet me at the Hotel Cliffside in Malibu?"

"Sure Perry, I'll be right there. A new case?"

"No but I'll fill you in when you get here. Hurry." Perry hung the phone up. "Well Miss Street plan A has sprung into action."

Perry, dressed in his wrinkled clothes from the night before, stood in the lobby watching for Paul. As soon as he saw him enter the lobby he waved him over. "What's up Perry? It looks like you had a rough night" noting Perry's disheveled look and beard stubble.

"Paul where's your car?"

"It's parked out in the guest lot. Why?"

"Go get it and wait for me out front."

"Sure thing Perry. Are we tailing someone?"

"Not this time. See you in a few minutes." Paul turned and headed out the door as Perry headed for the elevator. Perry reached the suite that he and Della had shared and opened the door. "Della Paul's here."

"OK I'm ready, I think." Della had tried her best to look presentable. She had no comb, let alone toothbrush. Her gown, that had been thrown aside because of last nights lovemaking, was creased. "Oh Perry I look awful."

"My dear Miss Street. Awful is something you could never look. Now let's hurry."

"Perry my roses" as Della stepped away to get them. "I guess I could hold them in front of my face in case we run into anyone we know" she giggled.

"Now Della we just have to do a quick jog thru the lobby and we are home free."

She held her breath as the elevator doors opened and was thankful that no one had joined them on the way down. As they quickly exited the lobby, Perry spotted Paul's car. He held the door open as Della slid inside next to Paul.

"Perry what's going on?" Paul quizzed.

"Never mind Paul--just drive on." Perry took Della's roses and put them at his feet so Della could see out of the windshield.

They rode in silence for a moment until Paul chided in "So kids, how was the prom?"

"Paul please" scowled Perry.

"Did your coach turn into a pumpkin at midnight?" he snickered.

"PAUL" Perry snorted.

"If you must know Paul, this is my fault" piped Della.

"Your fault Della? I can't wait to here this" he smirked as he lit a cigarette. He couldn't help but notice Della's unkempt appearance, similar to Perry's, that was quite out of character for the two of them.

"Della really" Perry grumbled.

"And just where am I taking you two?" asked Paul.

"Drop us off at Della's--and enough of the 20 questions!"

"Sure Perry, whatever you say." Paul silently watched as Della nestled her head against Perry's neck. Perry had swung his arm around Della and then took her hand in his. 'Kids!' Paul thought. 'It's about time they came to their senses.' He and Gertie often wondered what it would take to get them together. Even his 'hi beautiful' greeting that he gave to Della seemed to have no effect on Perry's feelings. Little did Paul know, it affected Perry greatly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered Della's apartment as Perry unlocked the door. He headed to the kitchen with Della's roses and refilled them with water, smiling, hoping that Paul understands when he finds the puddle of water on his floorboard. Della headed to the living room sofa to unwind from the tense car ride with Paul. She found Perry's clothes from the night before draped across the chair. Perry entered the room and placed the roses on the coffee table. "There you are Miss Street--good as new."

Perry joined Della on the couch. She curled up beside him and put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Where do we go from here Perry? What now?"

"I've was thinking just that on the ride here. One thing I do know is that I never want to wake up in the morning again without you. We could live at my place for now, but we will still need to keep your place for appearances. What we really need is a place to call home--a real home. I think Miss Street that we are going to have a busy week."

"Busy? Perry we just finished a case" queried Della.

"Busy my dear Della house hunting. We are going to find a house for us to live--no more of this apartment stuff. I want a home for you, for us. A place where we can unwind and live in privacy. Apartment hallways don't provide that. So a house we need and a house we will find." He pulled Della across his lap and stared into her eyes. "One day Della you will be Mrs Della Mason and you shall have the finest castle ever built. You are queen of my heart and my soul and I love you more that you will ever know." He kissed her tenderly then passionately. Della shivered with excitement. She looked up into his face and teasingly curled some of his hair down his forehead.

"You're too good to me counselor. Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

"I could ask the same about you. Let's just be thankful that in this whole big beautiful world we found each other" he teased as he tussled her hair.

"I think I need a shower" she giggled.

"Need help?" Perry smirked.

"As a matter of fact yes. You could scrub my back!"

"Your back--and every inch of your glorious body my dear Della" Perry smiled as he started unbuttoning her blouse. Their eyes never parted. They rose from the couch and Perry led her to the bedroom as he seductively relieved her of her clothing, never touching her sexually. Della proceeded to do the same for him. His heart pounded. Here he was in her bedroom, her body open to him. He was living his thoughts of last night, before they left for the dance. They entered the bathroom and started the shower. After the water warmed, she proceeded to lather him up, including his throbbing muscle which ached for her attention. She deliberately took her time, knowing the anticipation that she was putting him through. When she was finished, she positioned him under the shower head so she could rinse him off, then ever so slowly massage his need. He moaned as she gently but firmly proceeded to bring him to climax, at first with her hands and then her lips. After Perry had finished giving Della her shower, he turned off the water, toweled her off and carried her to her bed where he proceeded to give Della the same gratification that she had given him. She shook with ecstasy as he filled her need. The two lovers so easily knew what each needed--like they had been together for years. Their efforts to satisfy each other instinctively proved the comfort and the closeness that they would share in the coming years.

Exhausted they fell asleep in Della's bed. She awoke a few hours later, taking in the sight of her man sleeping soundly, thinking how fortunate she was to have such a considerate lover. Not wanting to wake him, she snuck out of bed and put on her robe. 'He's going to be famished' she thought. She went to her refrigerator and realized she was short on groceries. She silently got dressed and walked down to the corner market where she picked up a couple steaks, some potatoes, cheese, fresh fruit and a bottle of wine. She returned to her place to find that P was still asleep. 'Perfect' she thought. She put away the groceries, then went back to the bedroom and got undressed. She then crawled back into bed and snuggled up against her man. He draped his arm over her body and then suddenly bolted upright, startling Della. "Perry what's wrong?" Della fretted.

Perry shook his head, ran his fingers thru his hair and then started laughing. "For a moment I didn't know where I was. I have never woken up in your bed before. What time is it?" he asked groggily.

Della sat upright and hugged Perry from behind. "It's almost five. You hungry?"

"In more ways than one" he grinned as he turned to face her.

"Sorry counselor. Dessert comes later" she teased as she jumped out of bed and put her robe back on. She went out into the living room and retrieved his clothes that he wore over the night before. "Here you are chief--the kitchen awaits."

He grabbed her arm as she put the clothes on the bed. He rose up in front of her, opened her robe and pressed his body to hers. "Have I told you today how much I love you my dear Miss Street?"

"Hmm let me think...I think it's been just a couple of hours, but you wouldn't want me to forget would you?" If he only knew how long she has waited to hears those words. It was music to her ears. She loved this man since the first time she laid eyes on him. Last night was the most wonderful night she ever had in her life. Her future, her lover, was here with her, holding her, loving her, protecting her--their bodies perfectly molding to one another at the height of lovemaking. Never before has a man brought out the passion and willingness to share her life with another person. "Now Mr Mason let's fix some dinner. You wouldn't want me to shrivel away, would you?" she teased.

"To the kitchen we go" Perry quipped as he grabbed his clothes and dressed. He went to the kitchen and found Della putting the baking potatoes in the oven. "Let's get these cooking and then I'll start on the steaks."

"I'll do the steaks Della. Why don't you put some on music and pour the wine. This feast should be done in no time. So just sit back, put your feet up and watch the master at work" he teased. Della went to the hi-fi and put on Sinatra. She proceeded to pour the wine and added a touch of orange juice and ice to hers for a bit more zest. She decorated the table for dinner which included her roses. The ambience of her apartment was cozy for the two of them. 'Perfect' she thought. "Perry what..." Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh that's probably Ms. Davis across the hall. She likes to check in on me from time to time." Della went to the door and opened it. "Scott what are you doing here?" Della questioned. She tried to keep the door from opening wider but he barraged his way into her apartment.

"You disappeared last night and I didn't get to spend time with you. I thought I would stop by tonight so we could get to know one another without a crowd. It sure smells good in here. What's for dinner?"

"Your ass!" Perry boomed as he exited the kitchen. "I don't remember you getting an invitation Mr Kennedy. Now get the hell out! If you ever show up at this apartment again--or anywhere in the vicinity of Della--you will be thrown in jail. Tomorrow there will be a restraining order against you, along with an ethics complaint from the Bar. Now get out." Della stood back as she saw the rage in Perry's eyes.

"You go to hell Mason. Don't think this is over. You get your restraining order, but time will show Della that she belongs with me." He headed for the door and Perry followed hot on his heals. "Della call me when..." Perry started to reach for Scott's shoulder but Della pulled his arm away.

"Perry don't. He wants you to assault him--can't you see?"

"GET OUT!" Perry opened the door and stood between Della and Scott as he exited. Perry closed the door firmly, much to the relief of Della. He stood at the door for a moment to calm himself. Della stood nearby, sorry that she ever answered the door. She approached Perry and took both of his hands in hers.

"Perry I'm sorry about all this. He obviously has problems, but I don't want him to ruin our evening. C'mon let's finish preparing dinner. I'm supposed to be watching the master--remember? She put her arms around his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"You keep that up and dinner is going to burn" he smirked and pulled Della close. "I'm sorry I lost my temper and you were right. He did want me to hit him. Della I don't want you to feel that you have to apologize about him. He knows a beautiful woman when he sees one. He just needs lessons on manners. After dinner we are heading to my place. He won't bother you there, ever. I'll see to that." Perry kissed her nose and her forehead, then went back into the kitchen where he tested the potatoes and put the steaks on. "Fifteen minutes should do it" he stated as he came out of the kitchen and approached Della. "That gives us just about time for one dance." He again pulled Della into his arms and they slowly swayed to the music. Della placed her head against Perry's massive chest. 'What a guy' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The past three years were good to Della and Perry. Perry's practice had grown beyond their dreams and Perry finally had the luxury to pick and choose his clients. The two had grown inseparable, working side by side during the day and lovers at night. Even though Della explained to Perry time and time again her reasons for not marrying him, he still afforded her the lifestyle and luxuries she would be enjoying if she was indeed his wife. They were very comfortable in their private life, hosting parties and traveling, however their public persona remained stoic. Because Perry felt so comfortable with Della, he found that he could unwind in life, whether it was making love on a sailboat heading to Catalina Island or getting frisky at the drive-in movie, to lounging around at their pool; having fun with Della at the local amusement park or the theater. He purchased a roomy ranch-style home on a beautiful tree lined street for them that included a swimming pool and a small guest house where Paul stayed frequently during trials. Della still kept her apartment for propriety purposes and they used it for clients or lunch time trysts. Many times Perry had left the office early only to surprise Della with a delicious lunch for them to share at the apartment, followed by an afternoon of lovemaking. Della had charge accounts at all her favorite shops and beauty parlor. Her bills were sent to the accountant and Perry paid them out of his personal account. She was never extravagant with her purchases although Perry did wish that she would spend more on herself and not him. Her car was a 'company' car leased new each year. Their house was even in her name. He figured if something had happened to him at least she would have the security of their home to fall back on.

The day had started out no different than other days. Della woke up before Perry as she needed to get to the office early to finish up some last minute details before court that morning. She had felt somewhat bloated this morning and attributed it to her upcoming cycle. 'Oh great' she thought. 'I don't need this right now, especially with this case we are on' but she prepared herself for it. By the time she had arrived at work she was experiencing uncomfortable twinges. She took a couple of aspirin, hoping it would help. By the time Gertie had shown up the pain was quite unbearable.

"Good morning Miss Street" Gertie chirped. "Oh Miss Street--do you feel OK? You look a bit peaked."

"Honestly Gertie, I've been having intense cramps like I've never had bef..." Della doubled over in pain.

"Miss Street! Here come sit down before you fall" squealed Gertie. "I'm going to try and get ahold of Mr Mason" and she ran out of Della's office.

"Thanks Gertie" Della whispered.

Gertie tried to call Perry at their house and there was no answer. Not wanting to disturb Della, she called Paul at his office, only to blurt out "Della-Pain-Hurry!" Paul hung up the phone and ran to Perry's office, only to find Della ashen, sweating and trembling in pain. Paul took one look at Della and yelled at Gertie to call an ambulance. "Did you try to get in touch with Perry?" he quizzed.

"I did Mr Drake and there was no answer. I assume he is on his way here."

"Let's hope" fretted Paul "and try the courthouse or Burger's office". He knelt down to Della to try and comfort her. "Hi beautiful" he smiled. "Help is on the way now--you just relax."

"Paul I'm scared" she cried. "I need Perry".

"I know honey, but for now you're stuck with my ugly mug. Gertie is trying to track him down so just hold on." He held her hand and stroked her face and hair.

In no time the ambulance arrived. Paul sounded like a drill sargeant barking out orders. He was hoping that no one noticed his hands shaking with fear--fear for Della and fear of what Perry's reaction would be. The two men had an unspoken understanding between them regarding Della. She would be protected at all cost and no harm was to ever come to her. Period. Even though Paul knew that this situation was out of his control, he couldn't help but think that with Perry not being there, her complications was happening on his watch. And he didn't like it.

Perry pulled up in front of the Brent Building just in time to see the ambulance leave. He didn't notice Paul sitting in the passenger seat. He parked the car and gave the keys to the attendant.

"Could you see that it gets filled Hank. I'll need it in an hour."

"Sure thing Mr Mason. Say it sounds like we had some excitement in the building. I heard some lady was getting ready to pass out" reported Hank.

"Yeah I saw the ambulance pull away. I'm sure she is fine hands. See you in about an hour."

"Sure thing Mr Mason."

Perry entered the elevator and got off on his floor. He sensed an uneasiness as he walked towards his office and saw that his door was open. As he entered he found Gertie in a state of panic. "Gertie what's wrong?"

"Oh Mr Mason it was awful, just awful. I didn't know what to do" she sobbed thru her tears.

"Gertie look at me--what was awful? What happened?" Perry grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Oh Mr Mason—Miss Street. She was in so much pain. I tried to get hold of you. Then Paul..."

"Paul what? Gertie tell me what happened to Della. Is she the one the ambulance took away?" Perry looked at Gertie with fire in his eyes.

"It was just awful. I came in and she was doubled over in pain. I tried to find you and when I couldn't I called Mr Drake. He came over and looked at her and he told me to call an ambulance and they came and took her away. It was just awful Mr Mason. She looked like a ghost she was so pale. Oh Mr Mason--I'm so scared" and she continued to sob uncontrollably.

Perry put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. "Gertie where did they take her?" He tried to restrain the urgency in his voice.

"I don't know. It happened all so fast. Mr Drake went with her--I didn't think to ask."

"Gertie I need you to call Hamilton Burger and tell him what happened. Tell him we need a postponement. I'm going out to try and find out where they took her. I'll be checking in. If Paul calls get the name of the hospital. I'll keep you updated." He put his arms around her and tried to soothe her fears. "It's going to be OK. You did the best you could and the only thing you could."

"Thank you Mr Mason. I'm so scared" she blurted as she wiped her tears.

Perry turned and flew out of his office. He headed straight for the stairs ran down them two to three steps at a time. He reached the garage and discovered that his car was not in his assigned space. 'Gas' he remembered. He ran to Della's car and found the keys still in the ignition. He pulled out of the garage and headed in the direction that the ambulance was heading when he arrived. 'Think' he kept telling himself. 'Where would they be heading?' His head swam. Della--his Della. She needs him and he isn't there. At least Paul was with her, but where could they be. He couldn't think. His heart pounded. He pulled over and forced himself to concentrate. The closest hospital would be Mercy General and that was about five miles away. He sped off in the direction and arrived there in no time. He parked in the emergency lot and ran inside to the receptionist. "Della Street--was she just brought in?" he gasped.

"Perry over here" called Paul.

"Paul what's going on. Where's Della? Is she OK?"

"Perry just slow down and catch your breath. She's here. They just took her in. She is in alot of pain--possibly her appendix. She's in good hands. Dr. Miller is with her. He heard her name come in over the radio and he was waiting for her when they brought her in." Paul tried to soothe Perry's anxiety. Dr Tom Miller was a past client of Perry's who was being blackmailed. Perry not only cleared him and his name but won a monetary judgement for him in his favor. He felt that this was the least he could do to show his gratitude. "Come on Perry--I'll get you a cup of coffee. There is nothing we can do right now. Tom said he would let us know something as soon as possible." Paul put his hand on Perry's shoulder and led him over to the waiting area. Perry was so racked with worry, it was impossible for him to sit still in the chair, so he paced back and forth, frantic for information. The emergency room door finally opened and a familiar face headed towards him.

"Perry--good to see you" said Dr. Miller as he reached out his hand.

"Tom how's Della?" P asked nervously. "Is she OK?"

"Perry let's go to my office where we can talk."

"Paul you wait here. Call Gertie and update her and see if she has heard back from Burger. I'll be right back." They headed down a hallway to his office.

"Step right in here Perry and have a seat". He closed the door behind them and proceeded to his desk. "Perry we are going to have to operate on Della. We originally thought it was her appendix when she was on her way in. When she arrived we found she was hemorrhaging vaginally. We did not want to take xrays due to the location of her injury so we need to go in and explore. She is in no pain right now and we are giving her a transfusion." Tom paused and put his hand on Perry's shoulder. "Perry I assume that you are the closest to Della. She has been calling your name."

"Yes you could say that. She is my strength. If there is anything you need of me just ask."

Tom could see the fear on Perry's face. "Perry I need to know. Could it be possible that Della is pregnant? Could I assume that you would be the father."

"Possible? Sure. Is she? She's been told that she would probably never have children. The father? Yes. Della and I are one and we've never taken precautions. Why?"

"If she is she could be losing her baby. I've called in the finest GYN surgeon we have, Dr Malaki, to stand in with me on her operation. So just sit tight and try to relax. I've got to get to Della now. Feel free to use my office."

"Tom, I want the best there is for her. Money is no object."

"I know Perry. I'll let you know what we found when we are finished." The men shook hands and Dr Miller headed to the operating arena. Perry returned to the waiting area to find Paul and let him know what was going on.

"I spoke with Gertie. She got in touch with Burger and got a postponement. He said to take all the time Della needs, but to keep in touch. Seems he is just as concerned about Della. What's the scoop Perry? How's Della?"

"Tom didn't know but had some ideas. He is going to do exploratory surgery and that it would take a couple of hours." Perry's voice cracked as he spoke. He could not tell his good friend the truth.

Paul could see tears in Perry's eyes. He put his arm around Perry's shoulders. "Hang in there Perry. She's in good hands with Tom. He's a good guy. C'mon let's get some fresh coffee."

"No Paul you go . I need to step outside for a few minutes and clear my head. Plus I don't want to miss Tom when he comes out." With that Paul headed to the cafeteria and Perry went outside to the patio and lit a cigarette. Never before had he felt so helpless, but he knew that he had to do some clear thinking. He surveyed the scenery as he paced the grounds. Minutes turned into hours. He could not help but worry about what Tom had told him. If Della was pregnant, she could be losing her baby--their baby. She never said anything to him. Did she ever think she was pregnant? Would she have been afraid to tell me? These thoughts fogged his mind. Della would love to have a child--he would love to have a child--but they seldom spoke of it. He attributed it to her sadness of not being able to conceive. Maybe THAT was a reason she would not marry him. Maybe she considered herself a failure as a wife in the public eye if they did not have children. After all, isn't that what all married couples do? He wished he could be there with her right now, but he knew he had to put his complete trust in Tom, just like Tom had to trust him at his trial.

P was sitting on a bench, looking at nothing, dazed, when Paul approached him with a cup of coffee. "Perry don't do this to yourself. She's in good hands. She'll come thru this with bells on!"

"I know Paul, but I should have been there. Why didn't she tell me this morning that she was having pain. This could have been attended to before it got this far."

"According to Gertie it happened after she arrived at the office so there is no way you would have known, unless you drove in with her. Perry don't beat..."

"Paul what time do you have?" Perry quizzed as he look at his watch and then shook his wrist. "My watch must have stopped."

"I've got 10:53. Della has been in for almost two hours."

"I'm going back inside." Perry wasn't in the mood to hear Paul make excuses for him. "Tom should be looking for me any time now." The two men headed inside and Perry planted himself at the door to the operating arena while Paul made a chair useful. Perry felt like his guts were being turned inside out. It didn't help that he had not had breakfast yet this morning. He looked at his watch again, thinking how he needed to get another one, when the door opened and out walked Dr. Miller, still dressed in his operating attire. Both men hurriedly came to him.

"She's fine. She came thru it like a champ. She's going to be a little sore for awhile and we'll need to keep her here for a couple of days so we can keep an eye on her."

"So it was her appendix?" Paul asked.

"Well it was a little more than that. Perry we need to speak in private. Let's go to my office."

They entered Tom's office again and closed the door. Perry's head was swimming, anxious to hear the results. His eye's asked it all when he looked at Dr. Miller. "Perry she's going to be alright. Unfortunately I do have some bad news. Della suffered from an ectopic pregnancy. It had burst her fallopian tube. We needed to go in and remove it. I'm sorry Perry." Perry's head fell into his hands and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "If it is any comfort to you, she would not have known she was pregnant. If the embryo had traveled another half inch it would have made it. The good news is that she has one good tube left. Dr Maliki looked it over and feels confident that there is a good chance for another pregnancy. Again I'm sorry Perry. I wish there had been a better outcome."

"Does she know?" Perry whispered thru his pain.

"No she is in the recovery room right now just starting to come out of sedation. When she is awake, I'll let her know."

"Tom let me tell her. I think she will take it better if she hears it from me. She has always yearned for motherhood and this will come as quite a blow to her." Perry's eyes teared up as he spoke. "If she has any questions or concerns I'll call you in."

Tom looked at Perry with a worried look. "Perry I should really..."

"Please Tom" Perry begged.

"OK, but I won't be far away. If she has any questions, don't hesitate..."

"I promise" Perry replied as the men shook hands.

"Now if you will excuse me. I am going to go visit our star patient and see how she is progressing. I will come and get you when she starts to come around."

"Thanks Tom. Thanks for everything." Again the men shook hands and Dr. Miller went down the hall. Perry stood in the office, his mind racing a million directions. He sat back down in the chair, put his head in his hands and wept. After a few moments he left the office, found the men's room and went in and splashed cold water on his face. If there was a time ever in his life he needed guidance it was now. His Della--losing their child. A child he never knew about but now grieved for. He knew that he had to go out there and put on a happy face that would keep Paul at bay with his questions.

"Perry I just saw Tom walk by about 15 minutes ago. Is Della OK?" Paul queried.

Perry forced a smile. "Della's fine. He is going to come get me when she comes around. You know Paul, you don't have to stick around. I'll be leaving as soon as I see Della. I need to go down to Burger's office and get an extension into next week. I'll tell Della you'll stop in tonight."

"OK Perry if you're sure." Paul had the feeling that there was something more going on and that he was being the third wheel. Even though he cared deeply for Della, he knew that those two needed to have time together. He will just have to stop back tonight with the biggest bouquet of flowers he can find.

"I'll let her know. See you later." Perry was glad to see Paul leave. He did not know how much longer he could put on his facade. Perry turned to go back to the waiting area when Tom appeared thru the door.

"Perry she's coming to. Come on. Let's get a gown on you and get you washed up." The two men disappeared thru the door. Dr. Miller led Perry to a gown closet and draped one over Perry's clothes. He then led him to a huge sink where he instructed Perry on what soap to use and for how long. When he was finished, Dr. Miller led Perry into a room that had six beds in it, with only one being occupied by his precious Della.

"I'll leave you two alone, but I won't be far" Tom instructed as he left.

The room was eerily silent except for the cardiac monitor which beeped rhythmically. Perry took Della's hand in his and held it to his chest. She struggled to open her eyes as he stroked her cheeks. "You gave us quite a scare Miss Street. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a bulldozer. I probably look like it too!"

"My dear Miss Street. You are the shining star of beauty--and don't ever think different" Perry smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Perry what happened. I remember the pain and I remember the ambulance, but once I got here it all got fuzzy. Right now my body feels numb."

Perry pulled a chair up next to Della's bed. He took her hands in his and braced himself for what he had to tell her next. In all his years in the courtroom he was never at a loss for words. Now he struggled for the words to come out. "Della you had an operation." She could see the tears well up in his eyes, which made her more anxious. "Della we created a baby and didn't know it. You had an ectopic pregnancy. It had to be cut away, and the tube was unrepairable." The words could not come out anymore as Perry saw the pain in Della's face. He pulled Della's hands up to his face and cried. Not only was Della in shock over what had happened, but she had never seen him cry. Strong, stoic Perry Mason, the bull of the courtroom, at his weakest moment.

"Perry what are you saying?" She was still lightheaded and was trying to be sure of what he just told her.

"Della we lost our baby." His eyes pleaded for her understanding.

"Perry no" She now understood what Perry was saying. She struggled to speak. "I was pregnant? We had a child?"

"Yes Della we had a child. I know that it's not much comfort now but the doctors gave us hope for the future. Dr Malaki thinks you still have a good chance for another pregnancy." Perry never took his eyes off of Della. He needed her to believe him, He desperately wanted to take away her pain, both physically and mentally. "I can get the doctor if you want. He might be able to explain it better than I."

"No I don't need the doctor. Perry I'm so sorry" she sobbed. "At least I was a mother for a short time. We had a child and I lost it. Please forgive me." Della pulled the sheet up to her face, trying to hid her shame.

Perry stood from his chair and gently sat on her bed. He gently pulled the sheet from her face and lowered his voice. "Della look at me." She turned her head away. "Della look at me!" he stated more sternly.

"Perry I can't. I can't face you--our baby."

"Della don't do this. Nobody is to blame. Sometimes nature takes a course that we don't like, but we live with it and move on. We need to look at this as a blessing. You have always been told that you could not conceive--but guess what? You did. And the doctor feels that you should be able to again. Now you have hope. We created one child with our love--we can do it again. Della I love you and you love me and nothing--especially not this--is going to change the way I feel about you and I hope you for me. If anything it makes us more determined. One day, Miss Street, you will consent to be my wife and one day I, Miss Street, will be your husband, and if we have one child or ten, or none at all, you could never be a failure. You are my strength, my weakness, my backbone, my hopes and my dreams. But most of all you are my life and without you I am nothing. Now Della look at me. Please."

Della turned to face Perry. The look on his face and in his eyes was something that she never seen before. She then understood that he was in as much pain as she was. She knew that he was right, that as tragic as this is, they need to move on and hope that, in the future, the doctor's predictions would come true. She reached up to put her hand on Perry's face. He gently took her hand and pressed it to his lips. Such love this man felt for her and she for him. Tears filled their eyes as they silently grieved. "Perry I'm so sorry. I wished I had known. It's strange to grieve for someone you knew nothing of, and now that that someone is gone, you feel like you have loved this person your entire life. Perry what do..."

There was a knock at the door. Dr Miller stepped in the room and greeted them both. "I just came in to check on my favorite patient." He picked up her wrist and checked her pulse. "I know Perry wanted to tell you. Is there any questions I can answer for you?"

"Not at the moment--maybe later" Della replied. "I'm still a little groggy. Maybe tomorrow I can think clearer when this all sets in. But I would like to thank you for all you did today. I don't think you saw Perry and I at our best."

"Aw the two of you were great. I just hope you both realize how much I appreciated your help in the past. You could say this is just my way of returning the favor. Well I will leave you two alone. I assigned you a private room and had them put an extra cot for Perry just in case. I also gave orders that Perry was to have unlimited visitation. So if a nurse tries to give you a hard time, tell them to see me. Just one more thing. Due to the nature of your operation, we officially listed your operation as your appendix. I know the both of you are private people and word of this could cause quite a stir. An orderly and a nurse will be along shortly to move Della. I'll check in on her later today."

Dr Miller and Perry shook hands and Dr Miller left the room. Perry stood next to Della's bed and held her hand. "Well my dear Miss Street. It looks like you get a vacation of bedrest for as long as you need. As soon as you get moved I need to go over to Burger's office and set a trial timeline. Then I will run by the house and pick up a few things for you, along with the novel you have been reading. At least I can try and make it a little bit like home." He kissed her hand and ran his fingers thru her hair. "And then I will return to wait on you hand and foot my queen." He smiled a painful smile, wishing this day had never happened. At least Della was in no more pain. "Oh I forgot to tell you--Paul will be stopping by tonight. He..."

"Perry I forgot. He rode in with me didn't he?"

"Yes and he waited with me during your operation. He stayed long enough to find out that you were OK. Then I think he sensed I wanted him to leave us alone. Anyway he will be back tonight."

There was a knock on the door and two orderlies entered, followed by a nurse. "We are going to take the patient to her room now" the nurse boomed, frowning that Perry was in the room. "YOU can wait out in the waiting room" she cackled as she pointed at Perry.

"Afraid not" retorted Perry in his courtroom manner. "Check the chart. I go where she goes" he boomed back. The nurse looked astoundidly at Perry and stormed out of the room. After a few minutes she re-entered the room and gave instruction to the orderlies on what room to put Della in. Perry followed, never letting Della out of his sight. When they reached her room Perry watched quietly as they transferred Della into her bed and the nurse checked her IV lines and monitors. Satisfied, the nurse left the room, never once looking at Perry. "Well I guess I made her day. Now Miss Street I am going to leave and run my errands. I will have Gertie clear my calendar for the week, and after I check with Burger, I'll be back with your luxuries. Now close your eyes and sleep. I should be back before you wake up." He bent down and gently kissed her lips and forehead, then her hands. "I love you Della. Don't ever forget that."

Della looked up at Perry and wondered how she got so lucky in life to find such a wonderful man. After all that the two of them had been thru today--her operation and his worry--she knew his love for her was unconditional. She would give anything for this day to never have happened. At least she was comforted with the fact that there was hope in their future of someday having a child. Maybe, she thought, she should marry him after all.


End file.
